1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device capable of detecting three distinct operational actions and being selectively activated to perform 4 distinct operations.
2. Background Information
Some switch devices used for raising and lowering a door window glass of an automobile comprise, in addition to a raising switch and a lowering switch, a third switch used to enable a passenger to completely close or open the window glass simply by just a single brief operation.
In these devices, at least three switches are needed to achieve two distinct modes of operation: first, to raise or lower a door window glass just while a passenger manipulates and holds a knob in position, and alternatively, to move the window glass to its final destination (either completely closed or completely open) by virtue of the passenger simply manipulating a knob in one brief stroke.